


Twilight and Sunset

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alpha Female, F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight goes into heat unexpectedly and Sunset helps her through it. Claiming her as her Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight and Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Info: I love omega verse stories because they give you more variety when you want to a simple sex scene or two people who love each other go at it, I do want to explain right now so I don't get a review say, "Women aren't suppose to have penises, Men aren't suppose to have vaginas, you got the anatomy all wrong. In my stories only Alpha Males and Omega Females are what we consider "Male and Female' In real life with the 'correct body parts' Omega Males, beta Males and Females have both a vagina and penises only difference while Betas have the lovely option of being either a mother or father, Omega males only can mother children, Alpha Females are more with a 'vagina' but three months after birth they start to change down there and develop penises and testicles making them able to father children and only father children in the future.

"I can help you but only if you want me too." Sunset said trying her best to ignore Twilight's fertile scent from getting her to loose her cool. 

"I-I....Yes, yes I do...please Sunset." Twilight mumbled her skin flushed not just from embarrassment but from the heat that was going through her. 

Twilight regrets not researching more about this alternative universe mating cycles and dynamics now she's in heat because she's what you call an Omega in this world. Thanks to Sunset, she knows what's going on and she's somewhere safe, Sunset's home where she won't get raped but any interested Alpha. 

"You sure, I mean you just found out about this an-" Sunset blinked in surprise as Twilight kissed her and pulled away. 

"I'm sure." Twilight said confidently. 

Sunset smiled and started kissing Twilight gently as she unzipped Twilight's skirt and pulled it down rubbing Twilight's cunt gently through the fabric of her panties. 

Twilight mewled into the kiss and was panting when they pulled away from arousal. Sunset pushed gently onto the bed and pulled off Twilight's boots and socks before pulling off her skirt and panties. Twilight blushed making her already flushed skin more red and pressed her thighs together. 

"Sssh, it's okay." Sunset said in a soothing voice as she gently messages Twilight's thigh spreading them apart with her hands. 

Sunset gently kissed Twilight again and placed a hand on Twilight's outer lips of her count gently started messaging them in a circular motion enjoying Twilight's little gasp of surprise and pleasure. Sunset used her free hand to unbutton Twilight's shirt leaving Twilight only in her bra by the end of the kiss. 

Sunset smiled down at Twilight who was panting as she rubbed Twilight's outer lips a little faster. 

"Sun-Sunset....No-...Fair, you're...Oh!" Twilight exclaimed as she felt something pushed inside her cunt and glanced down to see Sunset had placed a finger inside her and was starting to move it in and out causing small sparks of pleasure to rise up Twilight's back. 

"Dressed." Twilight eventually gasped out as she felt another finger was add and where now moving inside her. 

"Oh? Is that so?" Sunset question as she placed a third finger and was moving then in a scissors motion. 

"Yes!" Twilight gasped out loudly as she moaned when those fingers thrust upward and hit something inside her that made her skin tingle in pleasure. 

Sunset smirked and pulled her fingers out licking off the slick that covered them and stood up from her kneel position in between Twilight's legs. "I'll fix that right now." Sunset said. 

Twilight moaned in disappointment of not having anything inside her filling her, her birthing canal felt so empty it hurt. Twilight whimpered as she watched Sunset take off her boots, skirt and shirt off before taking off her short boxer shorts which hand a bulge there that made her walls slick up even more as her arousal grew. 

Sunset let a groan out when the sweet aroma of Twilight's arousal hit her sensitive nose as she pulled off her boxers shorts hissing as it grazed her erection. Twilight stared at Sunset's penis, it was big about nine inches if she had to guess length size, two inches in thickness and her testicles looked big and dangling heavily behind Sunset's cock. 

"Like what you see?" Sunset asked not feeling one ouch shame, she was big down there and she knew it. 

Sunset also knew how rare it was for an Alpha Female to be big down there but she didn't care. Twilight blushed at Sunset's question because she did and also would it even fit?

Sunset kneeled on the bed again and lean forward so her body was looming over Twilight's and kissed her passionately, Twilight kissed back moaning softly as their tongues meet up and swirled around each other. 

Sunset watched as Twilight's eyes fluttered close as they kissed and deemed Twilight distracted enough, Sunset grasped her erection and alined the tip with the quivering lips of Twilight's cunt and gently pushed the tip in. Sunset watched as Twilight's eyes snapped opened and Sunset pulled away from the kiss to hear Twilight short gasps of surprise, pleasure and pain as she continued to sink herself inside Twilight's warm, moist tight sheath groaning as the walls spasm around her hard flesh messaging it gently. 

Sunset stopped when she felt resistance after a few inches in not to mention Twilight clamp down on her cock tightly not let her push forward without hurting Twilight. 

"Sssh, Twi, you need to relax." Sunset muttered as she gently messages Twilight's still covered breast with one hand and her other hand rubbing circles on Twilight's hipbone. 

"It hurts..." Twilight whimpered. 

Sunset nuzzled the bonding gland before biting it down knowing Twilight will go limp as soon as she broke the skin also marking them as mates for everyone to see. 

Twilight felt a extreme pleasure go down her spine when she felt Sunset bit into her bonding gland bonding them together as mates her body weightless and Twilight unable to move it when she felt something shoved deeper inside a brief painful sting as something was broke inside her and Sunset's pleasure filled face as Twilight heard her grunt in pleasure was the only thing that let her know that Sunset had thrust all the way in. 

Sunset felt Twilight's wall unclamp around her and was laying on the mattress completely and utterly limp as she took the opportunity to place both her hands on Twilight's hips holding her in place lifting Twilight's hips slightly and thrust all the way inside stopping only until she was hilted all the way down to the base her testicles hitting Twilight's butt. Sunset grunted in pleasure as she closed her eyes marveling how good it felt to have her hard cock engulfed in such a tight moist heat it was beyond anything she could have imagine and the thought that this very fertile Omega who was in heat now belong to her made her Alpha instincts kick in. Sunset let out a possessive growl as she nuzzled Twilight's neck breathing in her intoxicating scent letting it cloud her sense as she felt her hips make a small thrusting movement. It took all herself control from letting her hips start to move and pound Twilight into the mattress until she knotted Twilight. 

Twilight was thankful that Sunset stopped herself from thrusting, her body was getting the feel of motion back and she was feeling the pain of having her hymen broken as she let a whimper of pain as her walls tried desperately to push Sunset's big thick cock out but couldn't, Twilight felt her neck being kissed and nipped as a hand explored her body trying to both calm her and pleasure her and after two minutes she mewled in pleasure as having Sunset's big meat inside her started to feel oh, so good. 

Twilight felt filled and she was loving it as her heat was creating more slick gush out of her cunt covering her and Sunset's thighs making it easier to have Sunset's big cock inside her. 

"Oh, Sunset....oh, ugh." Twilight moaned as Sunset pulled out leaving only the head inside and thrust back inside hitting Twilight's g-spot. 

Sunset groaned as she started to move in and out faster, it felt so good to have her hard flesh moving in and out of the nice warm sheath it was meant to be inside. "Twilight....ughhh....oh." Sunset grunts as she feels her end coming and starts snapping her hips faster as she kissed Twilight's neck. 

"Sun-Sunset!" Twilight moaned as she digger her nails into Sunset's shoulders as her orgasm went through her. Slick gushed out as her walls gripped Sunset's pulsing member. 

"Twilight." Sunset grunted as she grabbed Twilight's wrist pinned the to the bed and kissed her passionately as she snapped her hips forward as her knotted started to inflate as she real eased her cum deep inside Twilight's fertile body. 

Twilight eyes snapped open when she felt something expanding inside her and then warm liquid gushing deep inside her as she took in Subset's pleasure filled face. 

Sunset closed eyes as her as she continued to spill her seed inside her Omega, opening then slowly before kissing Twilight again and hitting the bonding gland, bonding them as mates. 

"Love you." Sure whispered to Twilight. 

Twilight smiled and ran her fingers through Sunset's hair. "I love you too."


End file.
